The world with two moons
by gussygummyship17
Summary: A war between a kingdom ruled by magic and nature against one with great advances in technology and a lovestory between both their princes. Give it a try if you love s&s!The first chapter is like a little introduction. I started imagining this story while listening to Tsubasa soundtrack so every chapter I'll tell you which song I was listening to. Easy to read with short chapters!
1. Chapter 1: The festival

**Hey guys! This is my first fic so I hope you'll enjoy it don't forget to leave a review I'd love to hear from you! :D Tell me if you think this is great or if it sucks but don't be so mean! Hahaha Thanks for reading!**

**So this is a fic I started while listening to some soundtracks on my way to school, I usually fell asleep so I start dreaming about this love story and I imagine the characters as people I know, and I'd like you to try starting to imagine with music so I'll leave the names of the songs.**

**This is just a story I imagined while listening to Tsubasa Chronicles soundtrack and some piano tracks from Final Fantasy XIII-2.**

**I do not own any soundtrack of Final Fantay or Tsubasa Chronicles.**

The festival

Dawn- Tsubasa Ost

Somewhere in time,in a world that is not ours, a festival was about to begin in Garnet's country, they were celebrating the 2nd century anniversary of the arrival of the Moguri's to their country.

The Moguri's were people who traveled along the world called Yunalesca, bringing lots wisdom and special gadgets they recollected in all the 8 countries Yunalesca had to the other ones, but the journeys of the Moguri's had been complicating much more of what they thought because a war had already started between the Celes's country, which ad the most amazing advances in technology and scientific research, and Yuife' s country, a country managed by religious wizards who loved nature.

Both countries had always had problems because of their obvious differences, but the rivals became deathly opponents when the rulers from Celes killed the huge Aerith's tree, which was really important in Yuife's religion, not even it wasn't in their country, for making a base for researchers who were interested in a new type of technology,but the rulers of Yuife had some revenge, even they didn't clearly said they had seen it like that, when a group of religious men from Yuife destroyed the prototype of a spaceship for going to one of the two moons Yunalesca had, that made the King of Celes got mad and declare forbidden any kind of contact with anybody from Yuife and that rule was about to be broken in this happy and kinda magical festival.

The princess of Yuife had already arrived to the festival in the morning, she was really happy for being there because she had a memory deep in her mind of a Moguri who found her one day when she got lost in the woods near to her castle. The moguri, who seemed really nice and interesting with his two eyes of different colour, one blue and the other green, gave the princess a really beautiful necklace with a sapphire orb with pink little sparkles and two big shiny green sparkles, saying they looked just like her eyes,and that was absolutely true because the princess had a short light brown hair, a really light skin, and a pair of greeneyes, there was no doubt anywhere, Sakura Olive Horosco de Zach, was the most beautiful princess Yuife's had ever had. When the princess received the necklace, she felt really happy, but her mother told her to not to trust in the face of somebody,because not even the eyes can't show us the true essence of the soul, at first, the little princess could not understand the wise words of her mother, but, when she passed away, because of really misterious reasons and Sakura got the permission to travel to other countries,with some of her personal tutors and guards, obviously with Celes more than forbidden, she made sure to keep those words on her mind.

She believed that we couldn't judge a book by its cover, but she could never say anything about Celes people because she had never met someone from there before, and she really had doubts about what peole in her country said about them, but that night, everything in her world was about to change.

The prince of Celes, Shaoran L'cie de Hanbourne, famous heart breaker between the daughter's of the court of his country, arrived to Garnet sooner than expected too, but he just decided to go there to fool around because it was really rare the chance he had to ran away from his guards because he could never do anything, or at least, that's what he always kept on saying all the time. He had dark brown hair and he was pretty good-looking, but he had something else, he had an attitude that made girls go crazy about him. It was not a joke when somebody told you to be careful with him, or you'd get lost is theintense ambar in of his eyes.

Yes, that night, those beautiful pairs of eyes were about to look at each other.

**Please review, I know it is short but I think that way it'll be easier to read and it'll keep the curiosity of the reader. What do yo think? I'll keep on writting really soon! Also I'd love hearing your opinion about giving you the names of the songs I imagine for each chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The dance, the meeting

**Hey! I'd love to hear your opinion please review! Tell me if you like my story, If you think it is bad and tell me what do you think of me telling you the songs I imagine the story must come with hahah or just tell me how much you love this couple!**

2. The group dance

The dreamers- Tsubasa OST

There was going to be a group dance from the Moguri to their gods asking for another century of good luck and health for the ones of their kind in the festival, it was supposed to start at midnight.

The two princes had always had a passion in their hearts they have always demonstrate by their steps, since they were lot younger,so they both wanted to participate in the dance, but only Moguri's could, so they both lied about their identities. While Sakura said she was the daughter of a merchant in the bazaar who sold necklaces and earrings, Shaoran said he was the son of a traditional baker.

At the festival, the wife of the chief Moguri wanted to accommodate the couples. In this dance, the ones to choose their dance partners were the girls, that was what the tradition said, so, a lot of girls asked Shaoran to be their partner, but he denied all the girls, Shaoran was a really nice boy, but he wasn't there t dance with a girl just becuase he felt pity about her, he was just staring at all the girls around until he saw a pretty girl with the long blond hair and a pair of blue eyes, she seemed younger than him, but he didn't care, either way, he was just there to fool around. He just walked to her, she seemed to be waiting for somebody, but as soon as she saw Shaoran she asked him.

Sakura got really nervous at this point, everybody in the place seemed lot older than her, and she was a little shy, but when she saw a boy who seemed younger that her but a little bit taller, she got close, she saw his black curly hair and a beautiful pair of gray eyes, she thought he seemed nice so she decided to ask him. The boy turned light red when Sakura asked with an honest smile, but he accepted.

While accommodating the couples, the wife of the chief Moguri, a nice woman who seemed very serious with long straight hair and black eyes, got surprised by looking at Sakura's eyes, they seemed so pure, also Shaoran's eyes caught her attention because they seemed with so much passion, so unconsciously, she put both couples really close. She never thought of them during the festival, or ever again in her life, but they both would be grateful to her for the rest of their lifes.

The bazaar was ready,the lights, the fountain, the food, everything was ready, and the dance was just about to start.

When the music started, both prince's minds turned absolutely blank, they could only felt the music running through them only focusing in keeping up with the rhyme and trying to guide both their dance partners, both the dance partners seemed really cute, but they were not as good as Shaoran and Sakura dancing.

It all began with a few claps, then, the males started turning around the girls while they followed them with the sight while playing with their skirts, then everybody took their hands giving a few steps to separate a little bit, then the boys turned the girls towards them, passing them below their arms and then the girls started moving their hands in the air in a very sensual way, turned around again and then everybody stood in front their couple giving a few claps with rhythm, then made a little reverence and it was done, the opening of the group dance was finished, but now they had to keep on dancing with their own steps.

At this point of the dance everybody got able to keep on dancing with their actual dance partner or go searching for a new one, as to expect, Shaoran quickly changed the girl while Sakura asked her partner to keep on dancing with her, thing that seemed make him sighed in sign of relief, Sakura just laughed a little bit and kept on dancing.

After a couple of changes, Shaoran looked at a girl that caught his attention, a girl with nice body, he kept on watching her so long he fell without noticing it, but when he got up, he did not saw a pretty girl like the others, he saw an angel, or at least that was the impression the princess gave to him, he tried to walk towards her, he felt nervous and anxious, he haven't felt anything like this in his entire life. _Why I feel the need to meet her? _He thought. He felt some hits in his body as he walked because the dance hadn't stopped, he reached her as she started walking without seeing where she was going.

Shaoran arrived just at the moment, that Sakura's dance partner found someone he knew, a beautiful girl with long blond Sakura saw the boy looking at that girl, she walked to her, took her hand and asked her to dance with her partner because she wanted to leave, the girl inmediately recognized him, he giggled a little bit because of the surprise and, of course she accepted. Sakura asked the girl herself because she knew her dance partner was shy. I do believe Sakura could hear the thanks from the sound of the boy's heart beats.

Sakura started walking out the dance floor, she was happy about the boy, but she felt a little bit sad because, now, she hadn't anybody to dance with her, she was thinking of the balls in the palace where everybody wanted the honor to dance with her when she falt somehtin g at a moment she ould never forget. That moment, Sakura felt something cold running through her back and started shaking a little bit, she got really surprised at the feeling of her hand touching a warm, strong one, she turned around, and for a second she even forgot her name. That boy was the most beautiful figure she had ever seen, his eyes looking at her soul, his lips, his body coming closer to hers, she felt like if an arrow had just gone through her heart.

He felt surprised when he saw her smiling,while she danced, but when he saw her looking at his eyes, he felt he had just died for a second, and when he saw her blushing a little bit he felt more confident, he smiled and made a reverence she laughed and accepted the invitation, they hadn't said a word to each other while dancing but they could feel the connection as they danced, when they turned around they felt as flying.

When the dance stopped and everybody started clapping they stood still for a second looking at their eyes. They were trying to ccath their breaths when he took her hands and started walking out the dancefloor, she felt nervous but she couldn't say a thing. They arrived at the fountain, which was very lonely because almost everybody had stayed dancing, Shaoran turned around, stared at her, he put a hand in her chin while with the other hand he put her hair behind her ear, at this moment she had been holding really strongly her necklace but she put her hand above his, the one in her chin, and the other one around his neck, he became closer, she giggled a little bit, he smiled and kissed her, a really passional kiss,a really sweet one because they only put their lips in the other ones and let the passion ran through them, this was the first kiss for Sakura. Shaoran felt really angry with himself because he knew, she was the one for him.

_Who are you?_ She asked really blushed after the kiss...

**Finally they meet each other! I know maybe someone will think it is silly they kissed before they even talked to each other, but I wanted you to imagine the passion they only felt at staring at each other!I think that is their true love essence. Tell me your opinion! Please Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The thief, the ring

**Hey guys! I know I've already post two chapters yesterday, but I got really sick and I cannot go out with my friends D: but…..! that means more chapters! Tomorrow I won't be able to go to school! Yay! So maybe I post a lot tomorrow too. Please review! I've seen many people have already read my fic in different countries but no one reviews! I want to hear your opinion! XD!**

**Remember I don't own Tsubasa chronicles (If I did Sakura would have never forgotten Shaoran and his clone would be nice to everybody! Yeah, I know that wouldn't be so interesting so I promise my fic will be long enough for you to read bad, good, lovely and funny moments ok?) hahaha Love you all and thanks for reading!**

Dewdrops- Tsubasa Ost

_Who are you?_ She asked really blushed after the kiss

_The one who has been waiting for you..._ He answered, he accommodate his forehead in hers without losing the eye contact

_I feel I have already met you before…_

_I feel the same way… It seems funny don't you think? But I think I couldn't forget you if I had met you before. What's your name?_

She felt nervous. He noticed it. He took her hand and hold it against is chest, he smiled and said. _I'm Shaoran…_

_My name is Sakura_ she almost interrupted him. He laughed

_Nice to meet you my sweet cherry flower..._ The he kissed her hand. That made Sakura almost melted

She smiled and became closer to him, she put her head in his chest while he putted his hand above her head.

They stood in silence, just thinking. She was worried that he was a Moguri, that way they could never be together. He thought the same.

They both seemed Moguris by the way they were dressed. Sakura was wearing a white dress, a lot of leather belts, a black ribbon in her arm, a silver bracelet in her right ankle, earrings in shape of moons and a pair of shoes the same brown colour the belts had. Shaoran was wearing a white shirt, black pants that only reached half his calf, a silver ring, a cross earring in his left ear, a red cud around his body and a pair of white shoes. They both had bought everything that same day for being able to dance.

He got the valor to ask her if she was a Moguri, she felt she had fell in love so quickly she got scared and told him she wasn't she was just a normal girl from Garnet, he only smiled. When she asked him, he said he was not from Garnet, he was not a Moguri neither he was just a normal boy.

For that night they were completely normal, no prince's duties, no princess's duties.

He loved the way she laughed and blushed so he cared a lot to keep on talking about things that would make her smile and look at him the way he loved, they talked a lot for hours and hours, they did not kissed a again at the fountain, they laughed until the sun came out.

When he said he was hungry, she said the same, but when they were looking for somewhere to eat, Shaoran's guards were looking for him really near them, fortunately he noticed and told Sakura to go somewhere else, unfortunately, she noticed he was running from somebody, she felt sad because she thought he may be a thief or something worse, but it was too late, she had already fallen in love with that mysterious boy.

If you ask about Sakura's guards, there was no problem for her, she knew his father wouldn't let her go out of her bedroom without guards, but she had learned how to make people fell asleep whenever she wanted, because Sakura had magic, the same kind of magic her mother, her grandmother and all her family female ancestors had had, she was a Miko, she prayed for the good of her people and visited other countries to bring the message of peace and good thinking to everybody she could. Her plans were actually really simple, she got out her country with guards, enchanted them and left them in an old house she found when she was a 15 year old, the same year she got the permission go to other countries, it had been three years since then, and then she made them wake up without reminding anything when she arrived at the house to wake them up, then she arrived to Yuife with guards and nothing bad happened, everyone happy.

This time, she hadn't been so lucky and her guards had got up.

They stayed together, just talking about last night, Shaoran got impressed by the way Sakura helped everyone she saw, She is really an a angel, he kept on thinking. Sakura wanted to see some rings when she found two little boys searching for food in the garbage can near the bazaar. She wanted to buy them some bread, when they got on their way to the bakery, a man from the bazaar yelled…

_Please! Someone! Grab that thief!_

At that moment Shaoran looked at his right and saw a man with beard and moustache running to the plaza. Sakura didn't even heard the man from the bazaar stopped yelling when Shaoran had already gone looking for the thief.

_Shaoran…_ she whispered wile se hold her necklace in her hand really strongly.

Shaoran was running so fast, he got just behind the thief in a few seconds, then the thief took out a dagger, Shaoran reacted really fast and pushed him to the ground, he took the bag of coins. The thief got up and ran but he reached to hurt Shaoran' s arm, but Shaoran didn't care he got up and started walking way straight to the bazaar.

Sakura was dying of nervousness when she saw him coming smiling, she ran to him.

_Thank the gods you're OK!_ She said _Shaoran! You're bleeding!_ She yelled while looking at his arm while putting her hand in her mouth

_Oh… hahaha_ he laughed, _It's OK._ He took her hand off is mouth and told her _Don't worry OK?_

She just smiled, and then the man from the bazaar arrived.

_Oh Lord! Thank you young man! He said extremely happy Please accept this._ He got a ring out his pocket and gave it to him.

_Oh I can't_ ! Shaoran said at looking the beautiful silver ring the man was offering

_Please, you saved more money than this values! At least let me thank you giving this to the girl, she seemed so worried as you left!_ He laughed

_Well, thanks._ Shaoran took the ring and smiled. Then the man went back inside the bazaar.

_So worried uh?_ Shaoran said as he turned around while smiling

_Oh shut up!_ She said as she got really blushed and she was up to keep on walking when Shaoran took her hand as he got in his knees.

_At least this worths the much I ran!_ He said as he put the ring in her finger

_Shaoran…._ She said

_Yes?_

_Thanks._ The said as she gave him a big smile, taking his head in her hands and gave him a really sweet kiss.

Hey! That's Shaoran! A man in an armor shouted…

**I'm so happy some of you had been reading my story! But please tell me what do you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The guards, the goodbye?

**Hey guys! I know I've not submitted anything in a long period of time but I'm really happy some people have been checking if I've submitted anything new! You make everything worths it! I just finished my tests and now I'm free to write. Thanks a lot! Hope you like it! Oh! Also, I would likeyou to hear this song in music version only, it sounds better for the story.**

**REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLES**

A song of storm and fire (music only)- Tsubasa Ost

_Shaoran?_ Why are they looking for you? She asked with fear on her eyes. She turned around and gently placed her hands against his chest.

_Do you trust me?_ He took her hands.

She had just met him, she knew he has been running from something, but she looked deeply into his eyes, his ambar eyes, she knew, he could never do something to hurt anybody else , so she took his hand, while he smiled.

_Now let's hurry!_ He whispered to her ear.

They both started running as the guards started getting closer. They both ran through the bazaar, hiding themselves into the crew, while the guards started looking inside the tents where the people were selling their stuff, Shaoran quickly came out from the tent where the man who gave him the ring was hiding them. Good luck! The man shouted before they got out of the bazaar, he doubt they had heared him, because everybody was shouting, as always, at the bazaar, but this time, everybody got really surprised when they saw the guards.

_Dear lord! What are the guards of the crown from Celes doing here? _A woman asked staring at the running guards as they started getting away.

_How do you know from where are they mommy?_ A little girl asked to her mother trying to catch her attention.

_Look at their backs, in their coats, they have the symbol of their kingdoms, you see? _Then the woman continued shopping as if nothing had happened.

Sakura and Shaoran had been starting losing the large advantage they had won by hiding themselves inside the bazaar, the confusion caused there really helped them. Shaoran stared at a big house next to a pile of wood boxes and then looked at Sakura, she understood, they stopped running for a second and started climbing, to the rooftop of that house.

The house seemed to be of the mayor of the town, so it was the biggest around, they thought that there, they would be able to see the guards as they tried to escape.

They had to kept on running because the guards seemed to know how to climb in a really fast way, just like if they had been training for a long time, this made Sakura knew, the ones who were chasing Shaoran weren't common guards.

They jumped down to a pile of clothes for selling, they got up really quickly, and started running more and more faster, the people near them moved to a side as they watched them coming, but a man, who was carrying a big pile of apples, didn't see them, so they pushed the man, who accidentally let the apples fell, those apples made a great problem in the street, because a lot of children had just jumped to the apples, this happened because the apples in this country were a really delicious fruit, but they were really expensive. This really helped our lovely couple to run away. Shaoran's guards were too far behind to see them.

Finally, they got able to sit behind some wood boxes, they sat as they tried to catch their breath, they had just started breathing normal again, when they both looked at each other and started laughing.

Shaoran was really surprised they had gone so far from the bazaar in such a little period of time, he was thinking that he had never ran so fast in all his life, when he looked at her, and felt he had to tell her everything.

_Sakura, those guys are trying to catch me because…_ He got interrupted as she placed her finger in his mouth. He really wanted to tell her the truth, but she got scared to hear something she couldn't resist, but, as she started smiling, something told him, that he really needed to tell her the truth, but that it wasn't the place, or the moment to do it.

_I trust you…._ She said. He hold is forehead against her one more time, he felt so happy and relieved to have the girl he had been waiting for a long time. He held her body once more against him. They both felt that they would never be able again to let the other one go.

They both had just listened to a sound of something crashing, when some hooded men jumped from the rooftop of the house that was right just next to them. Two of them held Shaoran, as another placed his hands in her head, a light from the man's hands started blinking.

_No! Please! Wait! I…_ She tried to tell something to them but just before she could finish, she had fell asleep.

_What are you doing to her?! Who are you?! _Shaoran yelled desperately, one of the hooded men that were holding him punched him in the face, he fell to his knees, and then to the ground and as he closed his eyes he could see them running away carrying the girl he loved.

_Sakura…_. He whispered, but no one heard him.

What had just happened? He thought the hooded men were looking for him, then he remembered, those uniforms were not from his country, they were not from Garnet neither, so, were those uniforms from? why were they looking from Sakura? His head was hurting him really bad, and he couldn't stop thinking of her, but finally, he fell asleep.

**Sorry again for not submitting anything in a long time! I really love you all! Especially USA, CANADA, PHILIPINES, MEXICO (gracias a los mexicanos por leerme me siento tan orgullosa de mi gente :D) you are the ones who have visited my fic the most. Please review! I only get private messages but no one reviews D: I don't really feel happy about that...I promise to start writting today afternoon. Love you all! (I know it seems I spit the rainbow for all love you's! but it is just I 'm excited! XD!**


	5. Chapter 5: The memories in a long night

**Hey guys! I'm back! Just like I promised I'm writing this the same afternoon I submitted my last chapter. But I just came back from seeing some friends, so it is kinda….late…. and maybe I'm submitting this in the morning hahaha sorry! :P Thanks again to everyone for reading this!**

**Remember I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles.**

Crying alone- Tsubasa Chronicles

_Where am I?_ Sakura opened her eyes slowly, then, she remembered everything, she shouted.

_Shaoran!_

She got up with a violent jump. Her head was killing her, she sat in the border of the bed. Her eyes started getting along with the dark, she recognized her room in the Yuife's palace.

_Why didn't I recognize my own room? _

_Why am I so confused? _

_Wish someone could tell me what's going on! _

She laid down to her bed again, she held her pillow against her cheek, she was trying to accommodate herself in her bed when she realized it was worthless, she couldn't sleep.

_How long have I've been sleeping?_

_Where's Shaoran?_

_What happened?_

_I want to scream so hard right now! But If I'm here they means they found us, that means my father knows everything, and if I scream it will be worst for me…._

_Who was exactly the boy I met? He was definitely nice, he was beautiful…. _Sakura got up and walked to her window, her eyes still reflected his, she closed her eyes, she felt pain in her chest. Then, she opened her eyes and looked to the horizon, it was surely a beautiful view, but she didn't care, finally, she got able to see a little bit the sun, it was almost the sunrise, she had never slept such a long time in all her life time.

_I knew it! They cursed me with the same magic I used to make them fell asleep! But, what about Shaoran? What did they do to him?! But, who were the guards that were following us? Why were they following us? I remember, Shaoran wanted to tell me, he seemed confident about telling me, so I don't think it is because a bad reason, maybe, it wasn't even his fault. But, those guards weren't common ones. They seemed more trained than the ones that usually take care of Garnet's towns._

_Why him? I know Shaoran is generous, he is kind, but I think I rather remember this Shaoran than knowing about one I wish I never knew… But I still have doubts about him. I've never felt anything like this before, my life was so calm before meeting him, now I feel…. I don't know…. Anxious?_

_Shaoran…. It will be a long time for thinking… Who are you thinking about right now? Is it me the one in your thoughts?_ She stared at the morning moons in her huge window, it was more like a balcony, the curtains were so soft, she held one with one of her hands, while with the other, she was holding her necklace.

Suddenly, the necklace started blinking in secret, Sakura was so confused thinking she did not even saw it, she was staring at the moons, then, a blink got reflected in the blue moon, a green blink.

_Am I dreaming?... _She laid in the bed and pushed one of her pillows against her face. Tears started appearing in her eyes as she tried to fell asleep.

_Shaoran…Shaoran…Shaoran…When will I see you again? I feel I need you here, with me, tonight… Is this gonna last forever?..._

Shaoran got into his room, his huge room. He was remembering the last time his father had punished him so badly, he remembered when he ran out from the guards the last time to go to a ball, he got really drunk that time, he wasn't even him at that moment, he couldn't remember anything in the morning, this time, he felt something just like that day. Other times, after being punished by his father, or even being slapped by his mother, he went to his room, got into bed, and fell asleep, waiting for the moment to got up and start planning another one of his adventures, this time, he couldn't fell asleep.

Flashback:

_You miserable ungrateful! Your mother and I can't stand this anymore!_ His father was yelling so hard, Shaoran was only thinking if the servants downstairs would be able to hear him. I think he wasn't even hearing at his father until he heard something.

_A Moguri! A dirty Moguri from Garnet! You have no honor! Or respect for our country! What is going on with you?!_

Shaoran started biting his tongue, he felt he hated his father since lot time ago, but this time, he felt he had just crossed the limit, for first time in his life, Shaoran swallowed his courage.

_Easy Shaoran… If you shout, he will get really angry….Who the hell cares?... You! Idiot! If he gets angrier, you'll be longer punished, and you won't see her again in a long time…. Got it?...Ok… Now, do as if you feel embarrassed or something!_

_NO! _Shaoran suddenly shouted.

_What? Did you just screamed to your majesty? _A member of the court asked him in a really arrogant way, _Oh! I can't believe it! Our pretty little prince thinks he is in love! Hahahahaahaa! You have no respect or even dignity do you?_

Shaoran got really angry this time, and looked to the member who seemed to have a lot of confidence to talk directly to a member of the royal family.

The man was someone Shaoran already knew, he was the highest member of the court, he wasn't married, with any kids or daughters, _what a relief! I do really believe any member of his family must look just as disgusting as him! _Shaoran thought as he realized this_. _The man was really fat,_ What a pig… _Shaoran thought, he seemed kinda old, He had a little piece of black leather covering is right eye, the other eye was blue, he had lots of wrinkles, and a really disturbing smile.

_Oh please Regulous! Keep your nose out of this. Can't you? _Shaoran said trying to look deeply into his eye, Regulous looked Shaoran's eyes and made a little smile with no one noticing it.

_Huh?_ Shaoran got confused

_Oh! Have you heard him your majesty? What a …..! _Regulous had quickly changed his face to a sad one, he was about to continue when…

_Regulous! _The king shouted everybody stood in complete silence

_I thank your worry about my son…. _The king got up his throne and everybody did a little reverence

_TSK…! _Shaoran thought as he stared at the floor,_ Worry? Can't you see how he hates me? I can't believe how you can't see he's using you! Was the cut down of the Aerith's tree your idea? NO! It was from this…..this….THIS IDIOT!_

_But I must be the one who decides his punishment; I'm the king of this country and his father…._

_But…! Your majesty! Regulous got closer and kissed the ring of the king_

_I have spoken Regulous… Are you doubting of my authority? _

_Oh no! Your Majesty! Regulous got in his knees_

_So, Dignity uh? _Shaoran thought as he looked the embarrassing scene.

_Shaoran! Go to your room! Estella will guide you there! You are not leaving the palace in a couple of months have you heard me? _The king said as he pointed to Estella.

Estella was Shaoran's tutor since he was born, she was really sweet to Shaoran. She had long blond hair, she was a little fat, but she was sure a beautiful mature woman. Shaoran really liked her, once, when Shaoran was a 7 year old, Shaoran told her she was his real mother, cause she truly loved him, and that was true, she loved Shaoran, and she couldn't understand why did he was behaving this way, since he turned 14, he did nothing but making the King loose his mind.

_I'm OK! I think I can remember how to get there!_ He ran to his room really fast….

_Shaoran!_ Estella shouted, she started running towards him.

_Leave him! I don't want ANYBODY to talk to him OK? _The king started walking in circles around his throne. _What am I doing now?..._

_Sakura…..Sakura…. When will I see you again? Guess I'll have to go back to Garnet for you… But, who was looking for you? Why did those guys take you away? Are you still in Garnet? Those guards were not from Garnet, and they seemed to have magic. Three of the countries in this world use magic: Freya, Resuille and….and… Yuife…. NO! She can't be from Yuife… she said she was from Garnet, but, Why? She is so nice, so kind, so sweet, Was she lying to me all the time_?... Shaoran took a few steps towards his balcony.

_I just can't get her out of my mind, I think I just saw her eyes reflected in the blue moon. I have lost my mind, haven't I? I can't wait to see you again…_

Shaoran jumped to his bed, he looked at the big ceiling, his ceiling was painted all dark navy blue, and it had little stars painted all over it. Estella asked for this to be done because one night, Shaoran told her he would like to sleep watching the stars, he asked for this as a kid, but he had never wanted his ceiling to be painted again.

_At least, with this, I can remember the only night I spent with you… Sakura…. What if I can't see you again?_

Shaoran stared at his ceiling as he felt a tear running in his cheek.

_I don't remember the last time I cried..._

**Finally I finished it! This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, Tell me what do you think! Please review!**


End file.
